How To Wake Haseo
by HaseoxKite
Summary: Atoli lays next to Haseo, wondering just how to wake the sleeping boy. AtoxHas. M for Lemon


"Haseo." She spoke softly, trying not to stir her partner. He was breathing slow, deep breaths. She smiles as she plays around with his bangs. Haseo began to stir, but not enough to wake up. She muffled a giggle and snuggled up to him.

"Mm…" Haseo again stir in his sleep. He wasn't getting much after his fight with Cubia. He was way too scared to leave behind the ones he loves. Again she spoke his name, this time, while breathing on his chest.

"Haseo…" She spoke, brushing his hair out of his face. Again, no reacting. Just a stir every now and then. She sighed, and pulled Haseo into a warm embrace. "Oh, Haseo. It's just been so…_hard_on you." She was now sitting up, holding Haseo in her warm embrace.

"Ah…" was all he could manage. _He really is tired. The fight with Cubia, the lost of Ovan, and the rescue of the Lost Ones. He took all that on himself. Haseo…_

She peers into his sleeping face. Not even if she yelled would he wake. Instead of speaking his name again, she turns his head to face up. She smiled when he breathes his slow, deep breaths. When he would stir, she would smiled and muffle giggles. She was truly in love with him. But if he felt the same way, would everyone allow it? Would the thoughts of Sakaki or Shino get in her way? She sighs and continues to watch him. _Of all the people, I fell for Haseo. Haseo, oh, Haseo. _Holding his face in her lap, she bends down to give him a warm, light kiss on the lips. He did not stir, just mumble something unrecognizable and fell back to a deep sleep. She continues to smile, for all she wanted was to see him sleep. To relax for once in a long, long time.

"Ah…hmm?" Haseo open his eyes, and looking into her eyes. "What beautiful golden eyes…" He said, half daze and half-serious. She smiled at him.

"Hey, are you going to get up, or am I going to have to leave you alone in this field?" She spoke, smiling at her waking prince.

"I'll get up in…soon. I'll wake. I have to be alive for them." Haseo spoke, his voice silky and kind, compare to his rough and cold voice that was his long ago.

"Just rest. No need to rush. No need to be the hero." She said, smiling at him. She continues to run her fingers through his short, silver hair.

"Hey…that feels great. Don't stop." Haseo ask, his eyes all puppy like. She giggles and continues. Laying on the grass next to him, she began to play around with his nipples. You could tell it started to harden through the white fabric of the Xth form. Haseo moan, enjoy the pleasure that surge through his body.

"Haseo. Oh, my love." She spoke, as she slips her hand up his shirt, as he continues to moan in pleasure. She playful teases them. She push the fabric up now, and began to lick and playfully bite on them, causing him to groan in joy. She smiles, the innocent smiles that even Skeith admit to falling in love with.

Haseo didn't know if this was the Avatar's action or her own, but all he knew was the he felt pretty damn good. She gave him the pleasure that he never felt. She showed him the love he never experienced. He loved her, and she clear showed she loved him.

Slipping her hand into his plants, she began to massage his jagged member. "Haseo. I want you…to whisper my name." She smiled, her eyes taking a whole new turn. Her hand ran up and down the member, first slow, then she picked up the pace. Haseo moan in delight and smiled.

"I don't know. I don't believe you've done anything to get the reward." He ran his hands through her short golden hair. She took that as a cue to pick the pace up. Now she unbuttons his pants, and proceeded to give him a Blow Job. She study the very harden member, not too big, but not too small. Her eyes looked into his asking if she had to. He nodded for her to go on. Her cheeks flush. She places her mouth on the top and slowly began to go down the member, and back up again. After getting the hang of it, she then began to go faster, at least until Haseo accidentally ejaculated all in her mouth.

Surprise by the sudden intrusion in her mouth, she started to cough. "Ugh, you could've warn me, Haseo! That's not playing fair!" She tries to fix her dress, which was slightly off due to Haseo's playing around. Haseo smiled at her and she used a handkerchief to wipe the semen off Haseo and off the corner's of her mouth. Haseo pulled her close into a sweet long lingering lip-lock. Her anger seem to have faded, alone with any desire to clean up.

"I'm sorry." He said, knocking heads with her's. She looked up at him with her golden eyes pleading for more praise and pleasure. He smiles and held her in a seducing hug. "Do you want me to pleasure you now?" She shook her head and smiled at him.

"As long as Haseo is happy, kind, and relax, then you need to do anything for me!" She smiled, fixing herself up. Haseo, too, was all clean up, shirt down, and pants button. He looks at her with long lingering. Again, he pulled her into a sweet seducing kiss, before letting her go. Whispering in her ear, he told her the words he has been wanting to say.

"Thank you, Atoli." He smiled and she looked at him, shock. Tears rolled down her face, which shocked Haseo, and as he try to do something, she held up a hand.

"You take the breathe out of me, and I'm so happy that you…that you have acknowledge my love for you." Between hicks and sobs, she smiles. "I will be waiting for you…for you to finally say that words I've been wanting to here." She brushes the tears and her golden eyes had the same love.

_You seem to have a good girl here, Haseo. Treat her well. _Skeith spoke in Haseo's mind, as Atoli apologizes for crying in front of him.

"I will." Haseo whisper back as he grab Atoli so they could level the area, together.

A/N : I must have some kind of AtolixHaseo fetish going on. And seriously sorry to all fans who love Haseo's gay self and love Atoli's lesbian self. I am truly one of those who can't get enough of Haseo's Man Whore personality. Well. Last FF was Atoli being the leader, this is Haseo being the leader. Over and Out C; BL


End file.
